<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till Sunrise by corruptedteacups</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836788">Till Sunrise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedteacups/pseuds/corruptedteacups'>corruptedteacups</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Adventure Zone (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little sappy, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Taako, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Dirty Talk, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Feelings, Flirting, Hair-pulling, I honestly just wanted to try writing porn again, Kinda?, Kissing, Kravitz with sharp teeths., M/M, Marking, Mild Language, NSFW, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, PWP, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Taako being Taako, Taako deserves love, Taako using disguise self, Teasing, Trans Taako (The Adventure Zone), Vaginal Sex, just a hint, mentions of self esteem issues, taakitz, they're in love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/corruptedteacups/pseuds/corruptedteacups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taako and Kravitz spend some time together in the dark hours of the night.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Till Sunrise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've not written smut in like a decade so please be kind and leave comments if you'd like : )</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was beautiful. </p><p>Taako was beautiful, an absolute work of art that had drawn Kravitz in. Beyond with the hazy filter of his disguise, nothing could hide good craftsmanship when you experienced it up close and personal. Even if the skin of Taako’s stomach looked unmarred to the naked eye, Kravitz felt every bump and line of the wizard’s summery skin. The dips it took as it stretched with growth over the soft expanse of his stomach and thighs, slight raise of white ink that had been pushed into his skin by Lup during a lull in their stolen century, the sharp puckered skin where his life had been knocked down one too many points. It was there that Kravitz looked, glancing down at the place where that mark should have been, but instead finding his thumb pressed into the smooth expanse of his stomach. Taako looked so pale, so small, the tiny curve of his waist swallowed by his hands entirely. And Takko, who trusted few, allowed him to be in control, asked him to take the lead. He, whose sole purpose in this existence was to take the life of others, was trusted enough to hold Taako’s between his palms and twist his fingers into it like twine.</p><p>Sometimes, Kravitz couldn’t quite believe it.</p><p>The snapping fingers in his face tore Kravitz out of his poetic musings regarding his boyfriend, his eyes focusing back on the bossy blonde twink of an elf that was currently lying beneath him.</p><p>“Hey, earth to Krav, I don’t know what magic reaper realm you just drifted off too but uh, I’m getting a little lonely down here big guy.”</p><p>His voice, the words he chose, sent a chuckle through Kravtiz. No matter how long they’d been together, Taako never ceased to surprise him.</p><p>“Sorry love, I was, uh, distracted.”</p><p>“Well my eyes are up here and my dick is still clothed, if you keep this up the sun will rise before you do.”</p><p>Perfectly polished nails barely scraped against the buttons of his vest, Taako having to stretch to even get close to touching the dark fabric. It was cute, how casual, and blasé he attempted to seem about everything, but Kravitz knew Taako was working far harder to keep up his front than he would be if he just let it all drop away.</p><p>It was adorable, and it was Kravtiz’s greatest honor to ruin it.</p><p>Taako was right, they both were painfully overdressed. The soft linen of Taako’s blouse was barely hiding the pale pink of his nipples, pushed up gently by the gripping of Kravitz’s fingers and falling up the final expanse of skin when he’d hauled Taako’s hips into an angle up his thighs. After he’d made such a fuss about wanting to undress the tiny wizard like a present and took Taako’s high pitched hiccupping laugh as a go-ahead, the lack of progress was almost shameful. It took no effort to slip an arm around that tiny waist and pull them together. The burning heat of skin soaked through the layers between them, so hot he almost groaned. Kravitz still was unsure of if Taako was as okay with their difference in body temperature as he said he was, but the ache that came from his want overpowered his nervousness at times like this.</p><p>They’d been in this position so often, more often than Kravitz thought was normal for their period of dating. But, there was nothing normal about Taako, about either of them, but Taako danced on another plane of existence. Expansive history and power aside, even that knowledge was dampened by how much sexual energy the elf kept in his lanky body. Keeping up with Taako took a little patience and a large learning curve, but it was absolutely worth it. After all, it meant he got to see the usually guarded Taako Taaco completely and utterly unhinged.</p><p>Now that, was something Kravitz was willing to die for.</p><p>Again.</p><p>The huff of air that came from Taako when their chests met kept Kravitz grounded, looking down into glass green eyes blown black that fluttered as they worked together to tear Taako’s shirt over his head. Hand’s quickly moved to explore the freshly free skin as their lips met again, only the hitch of breath that shook Taako when cool fingers brushed against the barely-there swell of his chest slowing their assault on each other. Kravitz barely noticed the fingers leave the back of his neck before they finished tearing open the buttons of his vest to get at the starched black fabric beneath. That was probably another thing that drove Taako to insatiability, Kravitz often forgot to change out of his work clothes when he came home. It just wasn’t something he was used to, it wasn’t something he had to do before he’d found a sense of, no, a reason for, normalcy.</p><p>Taako clung to him as he shrugged his vest to the floor behind them, hearing the article cling to the bedsheets before surrendering to gravity. The movement, along with Taako’s legs wrapping themselves around him, only pressed them closer. Hips ground together, and the buzz of magic that shrouded Taako fizzled for a moment before fading all together. He didn’t need to look, Kravitz knew that feeling. The walls dropped in the face of stimulation, whether it was an active decision or an accident. The slow tug of fabric being pulled from the waistband of his pants didn’t register to Kravitz until the warmth of Taako’s hands met his bare skin. Another item of clothing for the floor, a stutter in the slow rock of hips that kept him distracted enough to not on how cold his skin must have felt against the high elf. Time felt like it was moving at half speed, ever short breath that passed between them lingering on his skin and.</p><p>Kravitz could, honestly, stay like this for the rest of his immortal life.</p><p>Taako, on the other hand, was getting impatient.</p><p>So impatient that he didn’t have the energy to think keeping up his visual shields, didn’t have time to care about his image. Kravitz had seen him without it before, and honestly all he was focused on was getting his boyfriends dick inside of him as soon as possible.</p><p>He didn’t dislike the slow and steady approach, Taako generally enjoyed the time and effort that Kravitz put into their sex life, but sometimes the itch just needed to be scratched. Taako was aware that he was a lot to handle, but so was Kravitz. Being the grim-fucking-reaper was no joke, there were years of backlogged trauma and repression there that Taako had to wade through to convince Kravitz that this was acceptable. Where they each lacked, the other prevailed. Where Kravitz was content just feeling their bodies pressed together and kissing for hours on end, Taako was ready to get this show on the road. But, where Taako’s greed made him bite off more than he could chew, Kravitz’s patience made sure that nothing happened until they both were truly prepared.</p><p>With only the loose cotton of Taako’s sleep shorts and buttons of Kravitz’s trousers separating them, it was obvious that Kravitz was quickly becoming aroused. Taako couldn’t get off him fast enough at the realization, thighs slipping against the studded leather of the reapers belt before his knees hit the bed beneath them. Tearing their lips apart, Taako’s half-hearted shove barely made a dent in Kravitz’ bicep, but he stepped back obediently. The loss of contact seemed to further his frustration, needy hands digging fingertips into the soft flesh of his sides. It made Taako smile.</p><p>“You good, bones?”</p><p>Taako really didn’t expect an answer, he didn’t wait for one either. The waxy sheen of the lip treatment he had applied earlier left a trail down dark skin, catching a red sheen in the lowlight as Taako made his way down Kravitz’s chest. He vaguely wondered how they hadn’t kissed it all away yet, but became too distracted at the sight of his reaper boyfriend to hang on to that thought for long. Kravitz opened his mouth to object when Taako sunk to the floor, cool silk siding against bare skin as he slid into the space between. As much as Kravitz enjoyed laving Taako with attention, the normally selfish wizard occasionally liked to do the same. It wasn’t without benefit for him, having the Grim Reaper fall apart under his fingertips sent him on a power trip to end all power trips.</p><p>Also, he liked sucking dick, a lot.</p><p>Feeling those long fingers tangle into his hair sent a chill down Taako’s spine, lips finding their destination as they met cold metal. He vaguely recognized that his nail polish was chipping as he quickly made work of Kravitz’s belt and pants, the fabric hanging from his hips, too well fit to fall to the floor. Taako wondered for a moment if this would be better if Kravitz sat down, but the shudder that tore through him when Taako mouthed at the growing bulge under black boxers completely killed that thought.</p><p>Making Kravitz struggle to keep composure was one of Taako’s favorite games. He couldn’t help but laugh, dragging his nose through the line of curls so the warm breath of his giggle could blow across dark skin and grinning at the sharp intake of breath above. Impatience got the better of him, fingers finally slipping between silk and skin.</p><p>Taako couldn’t help but stare a little, it would be an absolute waste not to take in then man that was currently threading cool fingers through his hair and breathing heavily without purpose. Kravitz was built like a statue, his corporeal form perfect down to the very last pore. The grosser part of Taako’s mind wanted to lick every line of definition, commit it to his memory to whip out during those moments when he was alone. One day, as a gift, he might take the time he wanted to make his boyfriend feel like the god he was.</p><p>Instead, he tilted his eyes up as the first drag of his lips across the head of Kravitz’s dick, letting it rest against the soft pout as he willed Kravitz to open his eyes. It only took a second, dark eyes blinking open with a gaze that sent Taako’s blood rushing downward. His pupils were blown wide, not quite at the hungry depth that tended to stare him down in the throes of passion, but begging, wanting, asking quietly for more with that damned politeness. Their eye contact didn’t falter, but Taako couldn’t help but smile as Kravitz grew harder against his lips. His tongue replaced them, finally moving as those dark eyes above him narrowed to lick long and wet along the underside of his length, every single inch of it. The groan it drew from Kravitz only pushed him further, relaxing his jaw and taking as much as his throat could take in one go. The pull on his hair that followed was almost too much, Taako’s eyes threatening to roll back and flutter closed as he purred, mouth full. The muscle in Kravitz’s stomach tightened, the telling sign that he was already fighting the urge to thrust into Taako’s throat. Maybe later, was the message as painted nails dug into jutting hipbones and his other hand moved to wrap around what he couldn’t fit.</p><p>Kravitz was using every ounce of patience he had to keep himself from twisting his fingers into Taako’s hair and thrusting forward, knowing that the wizard’s normally big mouth was more than capable of taking him to the hilt and staying there. Tonight, maybe, wasn’t that kind of night. At least, it wasn’t going to be until Taako asked for it. Even so, the way Taako looked when he did this was one of the most erotic images Kravitz had ever experienced, even with his limited knowledge he knew that he was truly a lucky dead man. Taako was beautiful, and his beauty seemed to make his actions seem even more obscene. It had taken Kravitz off guard, at first, how Taako so naturally shifted into a nearly pornographic version of himself when trying to get things moving in the bedroom.; or the hallway, or the kitchen, or any other setting that pleased him.</p><p>The soft hum from below regained his attention, opening the eyes he hadn’t realized he closed to watch as Taako released with a pop. His vision hazed again at the sight of the angelic mess below him, Taako’s lips, puffy and slick, pressed against his skin still as arousal leaked down his chin. It was the flash of pride in those green eyes that did it, Kravitz gently pulling at blonde waves until their lips clashed and he tasted himself overwhelming the fruity flavor of Taako’s lips.  He couldn’t help the groan that bubbled out of his throat, already feeling prying hands make their way over his chest and down his stomach.</p><p> It was nearly comical, the rush of breath that came out in a huff as Taako bounced into the mattress. Despite the snarl, already sweetened by an adorable gap, the sparkle of lust in the wizard’s eyes only sharpened at the manhandling. Kravitz had figured out this weakness quickly and had been using it to Taakos’ disadvantage ever since. The elf liked to talk a little too much sometimes, feeling the need to fill the silence and keep the attention off his vulnerability. This was something easily solved by deft hands and a simple turning of the tables. He shut up quickly whenever Kravitz took control of the talking, fumbling through words and stuttering out almost-witty comebacks in response before resulting to whines and breathy moans as soon as touching became involved.</p><p>Quickly stepping out of his remaining clothes, he descended onto Taako. It was thrilling, having someone so strong shaking under his fingertips, pliant and needy. Kravitz knew he would get scolded if he said anything about it under normal circumstances, Taako was flippant about compliments or praise, but he was receptive in these moments.</p><p>Thrilled, even.</p><p>Most of the time.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful…”</p><p>Taako’s ears twitched forward, straining to hear the soft musings of his drop-dead gorgeous boyfriend as he struggled to keep his composure. Even with his blood pounding in his ears and the heat collecting between his thighs, he couldn’t help but put up a little bit of a fight.</p><p>“Less talking, more dicking, my dude.”</p><p>“Soon.”</p><p>He huffed, loudly, aiming for obnoxiousness as he twisted underneath Kravitz. The reaper only grinned, sharp teeth barely peeking from between full lips that now glistened from Taako’s kiss. Controlled risk, that was what Taako called it, that’s what Kravitz was. It was no secret that Taako liked to flirt with danger, it was the entire reason they’d gotten together in the first place. That wolfish smile sent a spark through his skin, the red in Kravitz’s eyes nearly overpowered by blown pupils as hands gripped soft hips and drug Taako down the sheets until his toes dangled to brush the floor.</p><p>The end of Taako’s whining tailed into a soft high squeak, Kravitz chuckling at the exclamation. Before Taako could comment or complain, teeth met skin, and all the breath the elf had gathered escaped in a groan. Hands, finally warm, traveled over the now imperfect skin to trace every freckle his fingertips found.  Taako’s pulse was racing, Kravitz could feel it as he pressed kisses and sucked marks down his throat and pressed his palm against the center of the elf’s chest. His heart fluttered with every movement, hammering at the inside of his sternum. A quick glance at his face told Kravitz why, locking eyes with lidded green that fluttered against flushed cheeks. Continuing his decent, lips fell lower and lower as Taako’s breathing began to hitch. He was so easy to wind up, it was incredibly endearing.</p><p>The quiet breathing and stunned state quickly devolved into the more expected impatient squirming as Kravitz stalled inches above the waistline of Taako’s shorts. He was taking his time to lay attention along every inch of skin, long fingers tightening their grip on bony hipbones to still him. When the complaining started again, he couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>“Kravitz, for reals, if you don’t hurry the fuck up, I’m going to blink out of this joint and take care of this myself.”</p><p>He only hummed, skimming fingers along the ruffled waistline of Taako’s shorts before departing completely. It was a struggle to not laugh at the dramatics coming from the elf below him, bony ankles catching him in the sides. Kravitz caught them quickly, sliding his palms up until he could grip the back of Taako’s knees. Lips met the inside of thighs, ignoring squirming of hips as Taako moved to gain friction. There was already visible evidence of Taako’s desperation, and ignoring it seemed to making it worse.</p><p>Taako was ready to kill him, as much as a wizard could kill a reaper. His threats were empty of course, there was no way he was going to leave this deathly gorgeous god on his bed in favor of rubbing one out somewhere else. That was so not happening. It was the sweetest torture, the slow kisses that made their way from the inside of one thigh to the other, avoiding the area between. He tried to let Kravitz have this, focusing on his breathing to keep impatience at bay and let his boyfriend take his tender time. Taako didn’t dislike it, he kind of had a thing for the praise and affection, but when he was already this hot and bothered, it was a little too much.</p><p>Taako wanted to fuck, and he wanted it now.</p><p>“Krav…”</p><p>He didn’t let Taako finish the plea, the softness in his voice driving Kravitz instantly to action. If it was a tease or genuine, he didn’t care, it settled heavy into his stomach and spread warmth through his limbs. Quickly, the thin fabric was torn down long legs and tossed to the floor with the rest of their clothes. Fingers worked their way between his thighs, Kravitz forgetting to breath as Taako twitched and whimpered at the contact. He worked circles around his clit as his teeth pressed into the now bare swell of his hip before replacing his fingers with a too-eager tongue. Taako’s hips recoiled at the sudden pressure, but as he became accustomed to the stimulation they began to roll with needy abandon. It didn’t take much to hold him down, one arm wrapped under a freckled thigh stopped the motion even as Taako fought against Kravitz’s strength. Another hand reached up to tangle fingers with the shaking elf, short nails digging into the back of Kravitz’s hand as he formed a rhythm.</p><p>
  <em>“Fuck.”</em>
</p><p>Taako couldn’t think. His mind was both blank and buzzing all at once, the only thing to focus on was the overwhelming feeling of Kravitz laving undivided attention onto his clit. Taako was almost too oversensitive to handle it, each stroke of tongue knocking the air out of his lungs and coming again before he had time to take a breath. Their hands, interlocked, tethered him down. He’d given up on fighting against Kravitz’s strength to grind his hips up into the reapers mouth at what felt like hours ago, Taako letting himself become completely vulnerable as he climbed steadily towards orgasm. He whined openly, nasal and frustrated when Kravitz slowed. The chuckle in reply sent vibrations through his skin, and Taako peeked from underneath the hand tossed daintily across his eyes to find warm red looking back at him.</p><p>The gaze didn’t last long, impatience flaring as Taako sat up to knot fingers into Kravitz’s hair and drag him into a kiss. Fingers replaced lips, pulling whimpers into their kiss as Kravitz refused to stop teasing. Taako had enough of it, reaching between them to wrap fingers around his boyfriend’s dick as his teeth pulled at his bottom lip. They were both wound up, Taako’s thumb dragging across the tip and spreading the rest of Kravitz with slick.</p><p>Taako hit the pillows against with a soft thud, his lungs barely having time to refill before Kravitz was kissing him with near-bruising force. Freckled skin pressed against his own, reaching to be connected at all corners as they wound around each other. Trying to get enough leverage to rock their hips together, Taako clawed into the cage of dark arms around him and huffed into the kiss. Even at the point of near desperation, Kravitz found it within himself to tease, and Taako swore revenge one way or another because of it. As he tried to reach between them again, Kravitz caught his wrist, keeping painted nails barely scraping his abdomen from getting lower.</p><p>It was so fucking hot, but incredibly fucking annoying.</p><p>Taako whined when Kravitz shifted to pin that wrist beside him, pressing kisses down along his neck, his skin already blossoming with bright purple. Taako shuddered with every gentle bite over those sensitive marks, arching away from the sheets until his chest pressed into Kravitz and his head fell back completely. The fuzz of bliss softened his irritability for a moment, completely lost to himself as kisses covered the soft skin of Taako’s chest and teeth dragged across over-sensitive nipples. Taako was completely at Kravitz’s mercy, content to be played with like a smart-mouthed fiddle even as his cunt began to ache and his nerves screamed at every touch.</p><p>Kravitz straightened, gripping Taako’s hips and pulling him sharply until his legs fell wide. Taako gasped at the motion, the manhandling feeding the growing warmth between his legs as he now laid open and exposed to the eyes above him.  He shivered, whether from the cold that clung to the dampness of his thighs or from his reapers darkened gaze, he didn’t care to decide. All he could focus on was the feeling of Kravitz, hands possessive and powerful clutching his thighs, cock heavy and hard against his clit as hips slowly rocked forward against him. The pressure wasn’t enough, the drag almost too smooth as wet skin ground together. Taako had to break eye contact. It was hot, but the catch of the head of Kravitz’s length against sensitive nerves forced his eyes shut as he swore under his breath. When they opened again, they focused on where they nearly connected, watching the too-slow scrape of Kravitz’s hips against his cunt. It was torture.</p><p>To Kravitz, Taako was a vision. He looked utterly debauched, red from ear to ear and eyes shining from over sensitivity. He tried to burn this image, like all others of the elf, into his memory forever. Hair tousled and spread out in all directions beneath him, breath coming in quick bursts through swollen lips as Taako watched them rock together. The roll of his hips was probably unintentional, and Kravitz became equally captivated with the visual between them. Taako was soaked, a dripping mess that leaked down his thighs, completely coating Kravitz’s length. His muscled fluttered, clenching and shaking as Kravitz lazily circled a thumb around his pink, swollen clit and Taako crumbled into a jumble of whimpers and almost-curses. The gentle press against him was the breaking point, the tip of Kravitz’s length barely grazing against Taako’s opening as his hands once again began to wander over the freckled hips.</p><p>“Kravitz, <em>please</em>!”</p><p>He sunk into him with a single motion, barely halfway, before slowly pulling out completely and sinking in again. Taako nearly screamed, fingers twisting into the sheets as Kravitz build a slow pace. It was a fight of pure will, Kravitz nearly allowing himself to begin a sloppy, quick rhythm as he pushed into that soft, searing heat. They’d not prepared to the extent he preferred, so he controlled himself enough to keep slowly fucking into Taako until he’d opened enough to accommodate him fully.</p><p>Neither of them realized they were both still watching, Taako’s gaze downturned as his knees fell further upwards to spread himself open and Kravitz groaning softly with every thrust inward. It only worsened the arousal, and they only looked away when they began to speak.</p><p>“You’re so wet…”</p><p>“Krav, please.”</p><p>Glass green met now-black depths again as Kravitz looked up, watching as Taako writhed at the slow pace.</p><p>“Taako, we didn’t-“</p><p>“Holy shit dude, <em>just fuck me already.”</em></p><p>The tempo swiftly changed, shifting from a slow tease to a steady pounding pace. Taako couldn’t breathe, each thrust knocking the air from his lungs and the drag of Kravitz’s dick pulling back ripping a shuttering moan from his throat. It was almost embarrassing, how loud the lewd, wet sound of skin slapping against skin were in the room. Taako hadn’t realized how utterly drenched he had become, slick friction clawing at his nerves as Kravitz thrust into him. The pitch of his voice as it cried out was almost foreign to his ears, becoming lost in the cloud of pleasure that muddled his brain and put Kravitz at the end of his tunnel vision. Kravitz collapsed further into him, his hands pushing knees further back as Taako’s thighs pressed into his hips.  The ache of his straining muscles wasn’t felt beneath the burning ecstasy of Taako being filled to his limit. He didn’t think as he spoke, words tumbling from his lips between gasps and moans before he could comprehend the syllables. Some of it was elvish, a lot of it was cursing, most of it was begging for more. Taako would maybe deny that later, but right now he was laid open and bare beneath Kravitz in all way.</p><p>He loved every second of it.</p><p>Taako felt the pull of need in his stomach, muscles tightening as he began the chase of an orgasm. Kravitz noticed it too, hearing the telling lilt in Taako’s whines and feeling the already unbearable heat that devoured him tighten and quiver. He pressed deeper, harder, as he leaned further over Taako to kiss overstimulated skin and slot his mouth against his. Taako’s cries were swallowed, muffled between their lips as Kravitz slid a hand between them and once again began to work his thumb over Taako’s clit. The reaction was instant and desperate, back arching as he shook and his pleas slurred together. All recognizable speech devolved into a prayer of Kravitz’s name, the sound sending pulses through the reaper that only fueled him on.</p><p>As Taako’s head tossed in ecstasy, Kravitz drew a line down the elf’s ear with his tongue before dragging sharp teeth against his jaw. Now Taako screamed, oversensitive all over and shaking as he teetered on the edge of orgasm. Kravitz picked up speed, steadily pressing and swirling the slick around Taako’s clit. His forehead pressed into a temple, kissing overstimulated tears at the corners of long lashes before nuzzling into the soft golden hair that clung damply to Taako’s skin.</p><p>“Look at me.”</p><p>Taako reacted immediately, turning towards the voice in his ear and blinking until his eyes focused on Kravitz. He was desperate, it was written deep into his eyes as they begged Kravitz to be his undoing. The growl that ripped its way from the reapers chest drew a moan in return, panting lips softly forming words that were never quite said. Kravitz couldn’t look away, pressing their foreheads together as his own muscled began to tighten as his orgasm drew near. Their teasing was over, now they were lost in the ache for the other.</p><p>Now Taako couldn’t argue when Kravitz began to talk.</p><p>“I love you so much. You’re so good Taako, you’re so beautiful like this. You feel so good, it feels so <em>fucking good.”</em></p><p>The last syllable of his name fell into a scream, Taako’s orgasm tearing through him as he dug fingers into Kravitz’s scalp. His back arched as he writhed, fucked hard through his orgasm as Kravitz’s rhythm began to faulter. Every pulse was felt, their hips soaked as Taako was pushed far past his limit. Every thrust sent another shockwave, Taako’s whines fading into soft sobbing gasps as stars faded from his vision and his nerves turned to liquid. It took all his strength to wraps his legs around Kravitz, pulling him deeper and gaining leverage to roll upward into their sloppy rhythm. Kravitz was close to loosing it, fighting for a little longer to wring the last drops of Taakos’ orgasm before his composure dropped.</p><p>“Taako, I’m-“</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>As Kravitz tried to pull out, Taako’s legs only tightened. Kravitz breathed out hard, groaning as the grip tugging at his hair loosened to smooth gently down the back of his neck. He couldn’t keep going.</p><p>“Taako, I can’t hold out any longer.”</p><p>“Then don’t, I w<em>ant</em> it.”</p><p>Taako’s hips were sure to be bruised in the morning, Kravitz moving fast to grip them as he let go. Soft fingers cradled his jaw, pulling his lips as they uttered one last echo of his partners name into a kiss. Finally, he stilled, buried inside Taako as their breathing slowed and they cooled down into the soft embrace. Even as Kravitz rolled away, they fell together into a tangle of limbs that whispered praise and lips that found each other. As they sank into silence, the first rays of sunrise peered around the bedroom curtains. The chirping of birds roused Taako, a lazy eye flicking open, only to close again after blankets were retrieved from the floor and Kravitz tucked Taako against him. Kravitz drug his fingers through blonde hair, gently working through tangles before winding around small shoulders. He barely heard the soft voice that blew across his shoulder, smiling at the soft kiss that punctuated their drifting off to sleep.</p><p>“Well, at least you beat the sun, bones.”                       </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>